Can't have it all
by X.XIsaacX.X
Summary: It's possible that Sting, Laxus and Lucy could become brothers and sister. But does fate have other plans in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

**this chapter will be kinda short because I'm just trying new things and I will continue writing if you guys like the story.I do not own fairy tail I'm just using the names.**

Normal point of view

Lucy moved to a new school called The Legions. It was her first year as a freshman at this school. She basically transferred, it was at least a month into the school year. She moved to a new town after her mother died. Lucy's father couldn't handle being in the same house let alone the same town where Lucy's mother used to live. It was a couple of months since she moved but her dad already met some one new that he could be interested in. It kinda hurt that he already moved on so fast. Sometimes she wondered if he ever cheated on her mother. He said it was a old friend of his 'sure' she said in her head.

Lucy entered the building. According to her map of the school campus there were nine buildings. Honestly that was a lot to take in. There were 10 minutes till the warning bell was supposed to ring. She walked into the main building to see a stair case off to the right. Lockers going past the stair case and to the left. She walked straight ahead past the staircase to see vending machines hear and there. She found her locker after walking down the hallway. Her locker was right next to the auditorium.

"Okay I just twist this way and that way and... Bam." Said Lucy with a smirk on her face as the locker swung open.

"It's rare that anyone opens it on the first try, You must be lucky."

Lucy looked to see who was talking to her. She found that a boy about her age with blonde hair was looking at her. He was at least a foot taller than her or a little bit more. He was just smiling at her she just looked up and observed him from top to bottom. He was wearing basketball shorts that were pure white with a yellow strip running on the sides. With a white short sleeved shirt on.

"Like what you see." He smirked as he noticed she was just staring at him.

"your a bit over confident aren't you?" She just smirked.

" I wouldn't say over confident." He said starting to walk up to the Lucy.

"But your pretty cute." He said lifting her chin up.

"What's your name?" Asked Lucy.

" Sting." He said not moving accept putting another smirk on his face.

" Well Sting you can ... Just get lost." She said pushing his shoulders and started putting her stuff in her locker. Not giving a side ways glance as he left.

" I like her... She's clever a bit of an a word for rejecting me. But I won't give up just yet." He said walking to the basketball court.

" He can be a little bit full of himself." Said some one behind her. Lucy turned around praying that the persons attitude wasn't like Sting's. It was actually a girl with red long scarlet hair wearing a black short skirt with a blue short sleeved shirt. With gold spirals all over her shirt. Her shoes were knee length brown boots.

" He thinks he can get every girl to kiss him." she sighs.

" Well he's not going to kiss me not with that attitude." Said Lucy closing her locker and looking at her.

" So your interested in him?" She Said smirking.

" Well if he...well..." Lucy said blushing.

" Anyway since you can't seem to answer that, I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet."

"Nice to meet you I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She said smiling.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGG!

The warning bell started to ring.

"That's the warning bell, what class do you have?" Asked Erza.

"umm." She said scanning the paper.

" Mr. Lyle... History." Said Lucy she waited for Erza to answer.

" I have him to. Great will go together." She said smiling. " Follow me." Erza led Lucy down the hall. She then led her up the stair case turned right and the third room on the left. She walked in to see most of the students in there seats. She only recognized one person in there...Sting. He looked up from his phone on his desk and around the room till he found his gaze upon Lucy. He smirked at Lucy standing at the door way.

" On second thought I feel a little sick I think I'll sit first period out." Said Lucy turning toward the door to walk out. But found an arm sticking out blocking the door.

" What happend to that spontaneous girl who pushed Sting away. Come on you can't run away now." Said Erza turning Lucy around and in front of the teacher.

" You must be the new student Lucy am I correct?"

" Yes." Said Lucy nervously.

" Go ahead and take that empty chair right there."

She looked to where he was pointing. 'Oh crap not the seat up from Sting' she slapped her head with her palm. Sting just smirked at her and patted the seat. Lucy walked up to the seat and sat down.

The tardy bell rang.

"Class may I have your attention plaese?" Everyone paid there attention to Mr. Lyle.

" We have a new student here, Mrs. Heartfilia will you stand up please." Said Mr. Lyle.

"Class this is Lucy Heartfilia. Please make her feel like she is welcomed here. You may sit down now Mrs. Heartfilia." She sat down and tried to ignore Sting the rest of the time but he kept on pestering her.

-Time Skip Lunch Time-

Honestly Lucy wasn't really feeling hungry. So she just grabbed a apple off the cart and a bottle of water and sat outside. Erza was looking around the cafeteria but couldn't find Lucy. She suddenly saw Lucy outside eating by her self.

"Hey Luce I want you to meet some people. This is Cana," Cana was wearing long black jeans with a blue tank top with flip flops." This is Levy," Levy was wearing a short yellow and blue dress with flats. " This is Wendy," Wendy had a blue orange and green short dress with flip flops also.

" Hi I'm Lucy nice to meet you." They all sit down next to her on the bench except for Cana who sat on the ground.

" So Erza told us about what happend at the lockers." Said Wendy

" No one usually pushes Sting away especially not a girl." Says Cana.

" But I can see why no one would say no he is kinda good looking." Said Wendy.

" His older brother is a looker to." Said Cana.

" I didn't know Sting had an older brother." Said Lucy.

"come on i'll show you." Said Cana all the girls followed her she went around a building and stuck her head around the corner. Then all the girls followed. Lucy saw the guys playing basketball. But not just any game of basketball that all had there shirts off. Wet hot sweat dripping off of there bodies. Lucy quickly found Sting Playing with his shirt off also. He rested his hands on his knees panting. Then ran after the ball.

"You see the other boy who has blonde hair? ya, that's Laxus." Said Cana. Now Laxus was a diffrent matter. Laxus was more built then Sting his six pack was more chiseled then Sting's. Laxus was wearing yellow basketball shorts with a purple strip going along the edges. He also had yellow Nikes on.

" The one with pink hair that's Natsu."Natsu had red basket ball shorts on. " the one with the blue basketball shorts that's Gray. The one with the red basketball shorts is Rogue. The last one with the long hair is Gajeel. Levy's boyfriend." Cana said smirking at that last part. I'm not his girlfriend she said blushing.

" I think we need to take a break." Said Gray.

" Ya I agree I was about to pass out." Said Natsu."

Rogue just sat on the bench sitting next to them not saying anything. Gajeel just sat on the concrete drinking water. Laxus sat next to them talking to them about what they can do to improve there game. Sting just sat on the other side of the bench. He opened his water bottle and poured it on his head and let it drip off.

" He is kinda cute." Lucy said in a hushed tone. Blushing a little.

" I knew you liked him." Said Erza.

" just because I said hes cute doesn't mean I like him."

" Do you wanna get caught if not hush." Said Cana.

"Oh shit." Said Cana Sting got up and started to walk this way. "This way come on" Cana said. We went around the building and hid behind a truck.

" I swear I heard someone." Sting said before he walked away.

" That was close." Said levy as we headed back to the cafeteria.

" To close." Said Levy. The rest of the day every thing went smoothly. When ever she saw Sting though she imagined him with out his shirt.

-Time Skip After School-

Lucy got on her long board and started to leave campus till she felt some one grab her arm. She got down and turned around to see Laxus and Sting.

"Hey we were wondering if we could walk with you?" Sting asked.

" Um sure." She said as she picked up her long board and started walking.

" My name is Laxus by the way."

"I know." she said out loud she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

" How do you know that I don't think we ever met before?"

"We haven't but my friends took me to the basketball court and I saw you guys play."

" Did you like the game?" He asked as him and sting smirk.

" You could say that." she said.

" Well here's my neighborhood."

"Really are's to." Said Sting

' well the worst thing is that they live right across from me.' I said in my head.

After we went down a couple of blocks

" well this is my house." I said

" This is getting kinda awkward but our house is right there." Laxus pointed across the street.

' I spoke to soon I said in my head irritated.

honestly what else could go wrong' I said.

DO YOU WANT THEM TO BE BROTHERS AND SISTER OR JUST START OUT AS FRIENDS.?SORRY FOR RUSHING IT BY THE WAY


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy woke up in the warmth of her new room. It had pink and white walls with pictures hanging around the room. The pictures were of her family and friends. she looked at the clock next to her on the table. It was 6:30 she got up and grabbed a black mini skirt with a white shirt. Took a shower brushed her teeth and brushed her long hair. I grabbed my black leather jacket and headed downstairs. She went downstairs to the kitchen where she found a note. Honestly she didn't want to read it so she just threw it in her back pack it had to be about some crap. That maybe talked about he couldn't just pop in and say hi because of work or some other shit. She grabbed her bag of the chair next to the counter top. She then grabbed an apple and headed for the door. Lucy grabbed the key next to the door and left. When she locked the door she turned around to see Sting and Laxus playing a quick game in their drive way. She took a bite of her apple and tried to sneak by them so they wouldn't notice her. She wanted a quite walk by herself, not with thing number 1 and 2 bothering her. But they quickly spotted her and ran over to her.

" Hey." Said Sting.

" Hi." Dang I really I thought I could get away thought Lucy.

" So...how have you been?" Asked Sting. Laxus looked at Sting like he was retarded or something.

" Okay I guess." Lucy gave a confused look to Sting.

" So were having a party tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come?" Asked Laxus.

" What's the occasion?" Asked Lucy taking another bite of her apple.

" Since our mom is gone for a couple days we just wanted to throw a party. You know just to have some fun." Said Sting.

" I don't know. Who else is being invited?" Lucy asked as the exited the neighborhood.

" Well pretry much everyone that Sting knows and who ever I want to invite." Said Laxus shrugging his shoulders.

" I'll think about." Said Lucy looking ahead. She could see the school now. She wasn't totally convinced that she should go but she had to ask her friends what they thought. When she got to the school she immediately saw Erza talking with Cana.

" Hey guys." Said Lucy putting a smile on her face.

" Hey Lucy." Said Erza smiling back. Cana just kinda stood there like she was off in a daze.

" So Sting and Laxus invited me to a party, you think I should go?" asked Lucy wondering what they would say.

" If there are free booze." Said Cana snapping out of her trance.

" Well I don't know." Said Erza with a worried face.

" Maybe we should go just to keep an eye on Lucy." Said Cana looking at Erza for a response.

" Ya maybe we should...do you think." Said Erza not wanting to complete her sentence.

" Do you think what?" Asked Cana

" Nothing never mind." Said Erza acting nervous.

" What come on tell us." Said Cana trying to encourage Erza.

" Well do ypu think Jellal will be there?" Asked Erza as she looked away trying to hide her blush.

" Someones got a crush." Said Cana teasing Erza.

" We'll come." Said Cana.

" You know just to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't get kidnapped or anything." Said Cana.

" We'll walk with you after school." Said Erza acting like she didn't even mention anything about Jellal.

" Who is this guy named Jellal anyway?" Asked Lucy.

" It's Erza's boyfriend." Said Cana smirking.

" He is not." Said Erza turning a little pink. Suddenly the bell rung class needed to start. So with that they walked to their first period.

-Time Skip Lunch-

Lucy was sitting in her normal spot as usual. Outside of the cafeteria on the bench. Suddenly her friends came over had sat next to her. Except for Cana of course she sat on the floor.

" Hey we heard you got invited to a party." Said Wendy being her usual and cheerful self.

" Yup I'm going with Erza and Cana."

" I'm not even sure if it's okay for me to even bring you two." said Lucy looking up at the sky.

" Oh well they'll live." Said Cana.

" Yeah I'm not sure if it's okay to just show up there without even saying a single thing to them." Said Erza looking at Cana.

" Fine I'll go over there and just tell them." Said Cana walking over to the basketball court.

" Wait Cana." Said Lucy trying to catch up to her friend. Cana went up to Sting and said..." Look Blondie were coming to your party if you like it or not. We're just making sure you don't do anything perverted to her. Get it got it good." Cana walked away before Sting could say anything.

" Okay, sure why not." Said Sting.

" I'm sorry about that. Is it okay if I bring some of my friends?" Asked Lucy apologetic -ly.

" Um sure who ever you want." Said Sting shrugging his shoulders and getting back to the game.

" Thanks." Said Lucy walking back to the bench.

" Was that really nessaseary?" Asked Lucy when she saw Cana in sight.

" What I was just telling him were coming." Said Cana.

" In the most insulting way." Said Erza.

" Whatever I'll just see you guys after school." Said Cana walking to the main building.

" Wow okay. Hey do you guys want to come?" Said Lucy looking at Wendy and Levy.

" I have to study but thanks anyway." Said Wendy.

" Well I guess I could come." Said Levy.

" Okay just meet us near the bike rack. The one nearest to the walking path." Said Lucy. Pointing just behind them past the parking lot where the bike rack is.

" Well we should get to class the bell should ring any moment now." Said Erza looking at her watch. Once the bell rang they left to all of their classes.

-Time Skip After School-

" Hey guys." Said Lucy skating up to the bike rack on her longboard.

" Hi." Said Levy smiling.

" Hey." Said Erza.

" So shall we get going?" Said Cana.

" Sure." Said Lucy riding beside them on the street.

" So when is this party?" Asked Levy.

" Whenever you hear the music just tell us." Said Cana smiling.

" Well I'm guessing in the evening." Said Lucy shrugging her shoulders.

" Did you guys tell your parents your having a sleep over?" Asked Lucy.

" Well we didn't know it was a sleep over." Said Erza pulling out her phone and texting someone. Most likely her parents.

" Well I don't know how long we could stay ya know." Said Lucy. Levy also pulled out her phone and texted someone and Cana just called her parents.

" Okay I think everything is done now." Said Erza putting her phone away.

They walked into the neighborhood to see Sting and Laxus playing another round. With there bags on the ground.

" Hey guys." Said Lucy rolling up to them.

" Hey." Said Sting.

" So what time does the party start?" Lucy asked.

" Tonight at like 8:00." Said Sting.

" Cool okay well see you guys tonight." Said Lucy walking back to her house with her friends.

\- Time Skip 7:58-

" Dude are you done in there." Yelled Cana pounding the bathroom door.

" It takes time to dress nicely" Yelled Erza.

" It's a party not a ball! But I'm guessing that your dressing nicely for your Prince Charming, Jellal." Said Cana.

" ..."

" That's what I thought. Just put on something quick please we need to go." Said Cana.

" They are right across the street." Said Erza opening the door. Erza had a purple v-neck on with white short shorts on.

" Thank you." Said Cana slipping into the bathroom. Cana came out a few minutes later with a blue tank top on with black short shorts. Erza and Levy came downstairs to see Lucy wearing a pink v neck with white short shorts. Levy was wearing a orange v neck with black skinny jeans.

" What took you guys so long?" Asked Levy.

" Erza took forever in the bathroom I swear she was trying on fifty outfits." Said Cana shrugging her shoulders.

"Lets go." Said Erza rolling her eyes.

They put on there shoes and left. They crossed the street walked up on to the porch and knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked across the street it was easy to tell they were having a party. You could feel the music from the ground, lights were flashing everywhere. From green to blue to purple any bright colors really. People were outside talking or you know making out. They walked up to the door and Cana just opened it.

" Shouldn't we knock?" Asked Levy.

" It's a party you don't knock." Said Cana looking around.

When you walk in there's a stair case going up to the second floor.

People were drinking out of red solo cups Likely beer. Or some other type of alcohol. If you looked to your right there was the living room. With a flat screen TV as well as three couches spread out. People were just talking on the couches or laughing. If they weren't doing that they were most likely making out. To your left was the dinning table set for eight. There was red cups spread over the wood dinning table. Some of the cups were tipped over along the table spilling alcohol over the floor and table.

" Good thing the floor isn't carpet." Said Cana grabbing some ones beer as they walked by.

"Thank you."

"That's mine." Said the brunet haired boy.

"Ya, I know...

The boy just stood there waiting for Cana to say anything else.

" You can go now." The boy walked off rolling his eyes at the girl.

" That was a little harsh. I mean taking his beer. There's a cooler right there full of beer." Said Levy. Pointing a finger towards the cooler in the corner next to the stair case.

" But what's the fun in just getting the beer from the cooler when you can just take it from someone? I love their reaction."

" Whatever forget it were not gonna make her apologize. She'll never say sorry even if we took her alcohol away. She just not that type of person to apologize." Said Erza walking off towards the back of the house.

" Your probably right." Said Lucy. Following Erza going past the left side of the stair case to see a glass framed door wide open. There was a pool in the back as well as a big trampoline behind the swimming pool. People just splashed water around in the pool screaming and laughing. Pretty girls all around with two peice swim suits which is not surprising. Also counting the fact that this was Sting's and Laxus's party two of the most popular boys. Guys were just hitting on girls and TRYING to make moves on them. Of course it never works let's see number one move to regect a boy making a move on you...kick him in the balls. Number two there is a gigantic pool right there so pushing is also a good option. Or smacking his head into something it's not like there brain isn't already messed up.( No offense guys if your reading this. I honestly have nothing against boys. Sorry.)

" Well I don't know about you guys but I don't mind getting wet." Said Cana stripping from her shirt and jumping in the deep end of eight feet.

" I'm gonna go see if I can find Jellal." Said Erza walking back into the house.

" I think I'll go help Erza." Said Levy she also walked back in the house following Erza close behind.

" I didn't think you would actually come." Said a male voice rubbing up close to her ear she could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. She turned her head around quickly to see Laxus standing there with a smile on his face.

" Holy Crap Laxus! What's wrong with you?" Said Lucy trying to catch her breath. Laxus looked like he was in the water before he saw her. Because he was soaking wet from head to toe. He was wearing yellow swimming trunks on with black spirals on them. Of course Lucy wasn't complaining because he was shirtless and his abs looked like they were photoshot.

" You get scared easily don't you?" Said Laxus running a hand threw his hair to get it out of his face.

" Oh shut up." Said Lucy looking down at the water.

"Be careful you might slip." Said Laxus smirking at her.

" I think I can take-" Some boys were gerting chased by a girl while accidently knocking into Lucy and making her lose her balance. Laxus moved just fast enough to grab her by the hand.

" Your apparently clumsy to aren't you." Said Laxus smiling. Lucy actually never seen him smile for real she caught herself staring at him and looked away.

"Thanks." She said holding tighter onto his hand.

" You shouldn't thank me yet I could drop you into the pool and that would be the end of that game wouldn't it." Said Laxus thinking about sighing heavily.

" Wait what!" said Lucy looking at Laxus realizing the situation that she was in.

" No, no, no, please don't drop me." said Lucy pleading. She knew how to swim but she just didn't like the thought of getting wet in her clothes. Falling backwards she didn't like either not knowing what's behind you.

" Your just to damn cute to drop, and the pleading is always something I like to hear." Said Laxus smirking running his free hand into his hair so he could see more clearly. Just then as Lucy was being pulled back up she felt something grab her hips. She tried to hang on to Laxus's grip more, but he just had to trip on his own feet trying not to let go. Probably from the sudden jerk that pulled Lucy back into the water with Laxus.

Laxus's point of view.

Well the thing is I tried to pull her up I really did until someone just happens to wrap there hands around her waist pulling her in. Along with me falling in with her she was not gonna be happy with whoever just dragged her in. When she and I fell into the pool we immediately swam back to the surface. Guess who pulled us in its not that hard to guess the one who was laughing so hard he couldn't stand it, the one and only Sting my annoying little brother.

" Haha that was so funny you should have see your faces." Said Sting laughing.

" Your really funny" Said Lucy putting on a smile. Wow she's taking it better than I thought.

" Ya I am." Said Sting Laughing hard.

" I'm gonna kill you for getting me wet!" Lucy grabbing Sting's shoulders and dunking him under water. Sting tried to force him self up again but Lucy kept a good grip on him. I spoke to soon she is really mad.

" Okay Lucy I think he gets the point." I said hoping she wouldn't push me under water as well. She let go of him and got to the wall of the pool and pushed her self up to get out. Sting came back out of the water to the surface breathing in heavily.

" Lucy wait." I said as she headed back inside. Honestly I felt bad but it wasn't my fault took her down in. I felt bad for her I kinda figured out she does not like water very much. Or at least not on her clothes.

" Not cool dude." I said as I hopped out as well following Lucy trying to get her to stop for a second. I heard Sting say something off in the distance but I couldn't really make out what he was saying.

" Lucy wait." I said desperately trying to get her attention.

" Can you just leave me alone please."

" I know it was wrong-"

" it's not your fault what so ever."

" Then why are you mad at me?" I asked looking perplexed.

" I don't know... But I should go." She said heading for the door.

" But you shouldn't just leave your friends here. Your the one who invited them. Besides we can dry you off upstairs with a towel okay."

" Upstairs.. what about the bathroom down here." She asked confused.

" It's kinda small and plus the towels are upstairs too." I said as I walked upstairs. Half way there I turn around to see Lucy still standing there. " Well you comin?"

" Uh...ya" she started to walk up the stairs with, me ahead of her by a few steps. I lead her to my bedroom then turned left to open the door to the bathroom. Lucy slowly walked into my bedroom with her hand in a fist close to her chest.

" Come on I'm not gonna rape you or anything. The thought crossed my mind but it would be to risky with that many people downstairs." I smirked she stood there unable to speak a word.

"..."

" I'm joking I wouldn't do a thing like that to you come on." I said. Turning back around searching threw towels until I found the right size.

" Here." I said tossing a long purple towel to her. She stared at it for a little bit not sure what to do with it.

" Oh come here." I said grabbing her and sitting her down on my bed. I put the towel on top of her head and moved it back and forth.

" You really are clueless sometimes." I said smirking.

" You know you don't have to do this." Said Lucy looking down at her hands in her lap.

" I know but I want to." I said smiling at her. Trying to get as much water out of her hair as possible.

" Why are you being so nice?" She gave a confused look.

" Because your really nice and you pushed my brother under water. But if I hadn't stopped you he would've drowned which I'm not saying it isn't a bad thing. I mean he is a ass so either way." Said Laxus chuckling to himself watching his hands move back and forth on her head.

" So you wanted me to drown your brother you should've just asked." She said smiling.

" Now there's that smile I love so much even if I just met you. It's my favorite smile."

" Why?"

" I dont know it just feels like its true from down deep in your heart. Like you actually mean it or your happy." I said putting on a straight face now.

"You've never smiled like that before?" She asked silently while I removed my hands from her head and sat on the floor. She looked kind of dissappointed to see me move my hands but I thought it just looked so cute.

" No not really the only time I smile for real is with my mom or my brother but rarely. The last one is well my dad but he's out of the question."

" Why is that?"

"..."

" I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to but you know." She said staring at the ground but than looked back up to meet my gaze.

" No it's alright, My dad died when I was younger."

" But it's okay nothing to be sad about I mean-" I was caught off by someone's arms wrapped around my neck.

" No it is something to be sad about you shouldn't say that. I know what it feels like to lose someone near you and its sad and frustrating." I was shocked she losened her grip so that her face was a couple inches from mine. Her eyes were sorry and hurt the towel was now on the ground. I couldn't really say anything I was just surprised. No one really hugs me or anything they just say sorry and avoid the subject but she was diffrent.

I wrapped a hand around her neck and brought her closer so our lips were toughing. She started kissing me back I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I stepped backwards and tried to feel the door knob behind me. I grabbed it and shut the door and locked it. We broke for air as I leaned against the door for support. She put her forhead against mine as we both smiled. This time I made the first move and started kissing her I walked forward towards the black bed. I laid her acrossed the bed as I broke for air and went back in.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's point view

I woke up to a room that wasn't mine. I looked at the room the room was mostly white except for the left wall. I was on the right side of the room there was a window at the foot of the bed. There was a desk right below the window with some papers and a computer on top. Towards the door to the left there was a dresser with three doors. On top of the dresser there where a three pairs of headphones laid out in a neat line.

"Where the heck am I and who the heck needs three pairs of headphones?" She whispered to herself.

"Well your in my bedroom first of all." Someone groaned from behind her. She turned around on the bed and saw Laxus with his elbow lifting himself up.

"Second of all happen to like headphones. I have more in my closet but those three I like the best."He pointed a finger towards the left closet right next to the dresser. Lucy lifted up her one of her eyebrows.

"I don't think I even want to know how many you have in there." I sighed I looked up to the ceiling. I started to think how I even woke up here. That was probably a bad idea. _Wait a second why am I even with Laxus...in bed? What the heck happened last night? There was a party then as I found Laxus I almost fell in the pool and...wait I actually fell in. Then he took me to his room and dryed me off and then...OH SHIT! I slept with fucking Laxus. _I turned my head towards Laxus. My eyes were big. I could figure out that he knew what I was thinking. He had a gigantic smirk on his face.

"Figure it out princess?" He laughed he looked over at me. I looked under the blankets he just started laughing again.

"You like what you see or do you need to take a longer look?" He smirked at me waiting for my answer. _I have got to admit he has...No stay focused...His abs are pretty toned how does he get them like that...Stop that you really need to learn self_ control.

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"Well nice seeing you." Lucy started laughing hysterically starting to get up.

"Where do you have to go we don't have school today." Said Laxus lifting up an eyebrow.

"I just remembered I have a lunch date." Said Lucy dropping her sweat. Laxus stared at her intensely trying to read her thoughts.

"With who exactly?"Laxus asked gripping onto the sheets. He had a look on that kind of look like '_I will hunt you down and kill you whoever you are.' _kind of saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. '_might as well have some fun with this.'_

"This really hot guy asked me out yesterday. We were going somewhere today so got to go." Lucy realized that just made her sound like a whore. She mentally slapped herself for that idiotic move. She looked over at Laxus who looked like he was about to punch something. '_Oh my gosh I slept with one of the most populat students. I also pissed off one of the most popular students. Shit oh my fudging shit how stupid am I. I don't think i'm getting out of here alive._

"Does he go to our school?" Asked Laxus surprisingly patient.

"Ya..."

"What's his name?"

"Braiden."

"What's his last name?"

"Meyer." Oh shit how was I going to pull this off there's a really hot guy at school named Braiden Meyer. How stupid am I what the heck are my brain cells dying already from my stupidity.

"I don't remember a guy at school named Braiden Meyer." Questioned Laxus smirking.

"Um...transfer student came in yesterday."Lucy at this point was getting really nervous. She was playing a very dangerous game. Playing with the most powerful boy at school. Not to mention ONE of the hottest boys at school.(Keep in mind I said one of the hottest don't worry there will be some StLu.) Laxus didn't look convinced about it what so ever.

"Go ahead get up and dressed. I would recommend taking a shower first though." Winking at her as well as smirking at her.

"Seriously?" She said questioningly.

"Hurry up don't want to be late for that date of yours." Said Laxus putting on a straight face now.

"Um okay thanks." Said Pucy getting up and putting on her underwear and bra. Grabbing her clothes and turning left and walking into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her and locking it. She didn't know what to do now well first of all take a shower but then what go on a fake date with her imaginary boy. Apparently named Braiden Meyer who is apparently hot as well.

" Well what do I do now mom?" She whispered to herself. Looking up towards the celing. Almost as though she could see the clouds up above.

Time Skip Monday

"I hate school." Said Cana slamming her head against the locker next to Lucy's open one.

"I could be drinking bottles of rum right now." Said Cana sighing.

"Or we could go to college and have a good education." Said Lucy looking over at Cana. Cana started laughing lightly "You keep dreaming Lucy." Cana replied by putting her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"Schools are like prisons except smaller. Prison isn't fun the food tastes terrible and it's all boring. They torture us with heavy loads of homework. They force us to do it. Were like slaves to them do you realize that." Said Cana explaining. Lucy's sweat dropped.

"I'm pretty sure your taking this a little over board." Lucy just smiled moving from Cana's grip on her shoulders. She grabbed her pink binder from her locker and closed it.

"Hey by the way I meant to ask how the rest of the party went?" Asked Lucy looking at Cana again.

"Well Erza met up with Jellal. Levy bumped into Gajeel on accident then I lost them there. I just drank the whole time actually. The question is where were you?" Cana asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I...um was..." Lucy was trying to think of an excuse until she saw sight of Sting and his older brother Laxus. Sting saw sight of Lucy and started running up to her.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey Sting what's up." Lucy asked as Laxus took his sweet time getting over to where Sting was.

"I wanted to say sorry for dragging you into the pool." Said Sting looking kind of awkward rubbing the back of his head. It was kind of odd hearing an apology from Sting but here he was.

"Oh it's okay it's in the past." Lucy said smiling at him. Sting's face lit up and he embraced her into a big hug.

"Oh thanks Lucy your the most forgiving person." Sting said. Lucy thought she saw Laxus staring daggers into the back of his brothers head. Sting let go and kissed her on the cheek and ran off. Lucy touched her cheek and looked off to where Sting ran off but he wasn't behind her anymore. You could hear his footsteps eco in the hallway. Laxus walked up to Lucy and leaned down next to her ear and whispered.

"By the way the conversation that we had of that kid named Braiden. I checked in the office. There is not one kid named Braiden Meyer in this school. Nice try though." He said biting the edge of her earlobe and walking off.

OKAY SO THAT'S WHAT I GOT COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. MAYBE YOU CAN GUESS WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN OR IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN


End file.
